La compañera de Kid
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Kazuha lleva años sin ver a Heiji, que se ha convertido en un detective famoso. Un misterioso encuentro y una propuesta: Será Toyama la nueva compañera de Kid? HxK AxK SxR   threeshot
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1:**

Kazuha Toyama andaba por las transitadas calles de Tokio. Su amiga Ran Mouri le había llamado para excusarse. Otra vez.

_-Kazu! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Había olvidado que los padres se Shinichi venían esta noche a celebrar nuestro… compromiso. Mañana se van después de comer, quieres venirte a cenar con nosotros al Poirot? _

_-No te preocupes Ran, estas cosas pasan. Todavía no había salido de casa, llegaba tarde. Mañana no me va bien, lo siento, ya quedaremos otro día! _

_-Lo siento Kazuha…_

_-No pasa nada, Adiós!_

_-Adiós…_

Mentía, y por varias razones. La primera era que llevaba media hora esperándola… ¡tenía tantas ganas de verla! Pero no quería que se atormentara. La otra mentira era que mañana tampoco tenía que hacer nada, pero se sentía incómoda con la parejita feliz dándose de comer o confesándose sus sentimientos cada vez que daban un bocado, pero aparte de eso, los envidiaba.

De repente algo despertó su curiosidad al pasar al lado de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Quizás era el ruido que emitían los programas de televisión, o a lo mejor solamente fue el impacto de ver a su amigo de la infancia siendo entrevistado. Habían pasado apenas cuatro años desde que le había ofrecido que fuera con él a América para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el detective más famoso del mundo. Por supuesto solo era una proposición amistosa, sin ningún objetivo que no fuera más allá de no separarse de su mejor amiga. No se arrepentía de la elección de quedarse en Osaka, acabar los estudios y trabajar de lo que realmente ella quería ser, sin tener que seguirlo a todas partes como una segundona. Pero algo había fallado en sus planes. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Él le había prometido que la llamaría y visitaría, y así lo hizo durante un tiempo, pero luego empezó a aminorar sus llamadas para encontrarse, y finalmente un día le confesó que estaría una larga temporada sin llamarla, pero que siempre la recordaría e intentaría contactar con ella. De eso hacían ya tres años.

Y sin apenas darse cuenta, los locales fueron cerrando sus puertas una a una, las luces de los hogares se fueron apagando y todo se sumió en un terrible silencio. Kazuha, que había quedado fascinada por unos instantes (o lo que a ella le parecieron unos instantes) ante la imagen de Heiji Hattori, se asustó un poco. Las sombras de los edificios la asustaban, aunque en realidad fuera la oscuridad el menor de sus problemas. Echó a andar otra vez, prácticamente corriendo y maldiciéndose por haberse parado. Entonces fue cuando escuchó pasos.

Tres sombras se le acervaban sospechosamente. Cuando las identificó como hombres, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese toda su espalda y sus manos empezaran a temblar. Aunque era una experta en aikido, hasta ahora nunca se había encontrado en necesidad de usarlo en una situación crítica y estando completamente sola. Además aquellos hombres, a medida que se acercaban parecían más corpulentos. Rezó para que el gran detective Hattori saltara de la pantalla donde lo había estado contemplando y la salvara, pero aquel escaparate también había cerrado. Genial. Empezó a oír que los tres hombres la llamaban.

Eh, tú, ¡la de la cola! – Kazuha maldijo por lo bajo- ¿quieres venirte con nosotros?

No, ¡gracias! –Respondió la chica, sintiéndose completamente estúpida e indefensa-.

Esta es la quinta estrecha que nos encontramos esta semana… ¿qué hacemos con ella?

Kazuha empezó a repasar mentalmente todos los casos de violación, secuestro o asesinato en serie que hubieran ocurrido en aquella semana y recordó aquel que le había comentado su padre. Había dado casi en el clavo. No había ningún secuestro.

Veinte metros más arriba de donde se desarrollaba la escena, un ala delta cruzaba el cielo. Su ocupante estaba desolado. Llevaba años y años buscando la joya pandora y todavía no la había encontrado. Se sentía muy inútil. De golpe, como si su mente se aclarara escuchó el grito de una chica. Se dispuso tan rápidamente como pudo a aterrizar su vehículo y llego justo a tiempo. Aquella chica que acompañaba siempre al detective de Osaka acababa de darle un golpe en el estomago a su atacante, pero dos más se disponían a retenerla. El mago no se lo pensó dos veces y les empezó a tirar cartas con su pistola. No tenía intención de matar a nadie, solo ahuyentarlos, porque la chica ponía una cara bastante preocupante. Se acerco a ella y juntos despegaron en el ala delta hasta el tejado más cercano.

Kazuha no podía creerlo. ¡Estaba en el ala delta del mismísimo Kaito Kid! Cuando por fin toco tierra creyó derrumbarse, pero el ladrón de guante blanco la recogió i la sentó en unas cajas. La miraba de manera muy extraña, como si tuviera la cara de color azul. Ella se levantó y le hizo una reverencia dándole las gracias. Él le entrego una rosa, pero estaba dispuesto a hablar.

No hace falta que me dé las gracias señorita Hattori…

¿Perdone?

¿Ocurre algo malo?

¿Cómo me ha llamado?

¿Es que ustedes dos no están casados? Se veían muy unidos hace un tiempo.

El quizás no lo sabía, o quizás sí, pero acababa de dar en la diana. La chica se volvió a sentar en las cajas y puso su cabeza entre las manos. Kaito se agachó para que estuvieran a la misma altura y entonces prosiguió como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto.

No hace falta que se disculpe, por que querría que me devolviese el favor.

¿Cómo? –Kazuha se destapó la cara dejando a la vista unas mejillas rojas y unos ojos brillantes pero tristes-.

Ya que usted ha visto mi rostro y a descubierto mi identidad no puedo dejarla marchar como si nada, ¿me entiende? –soltó una carcajada malvada-.

Yo… juro que no se lo diré a nadie… no era mi intención…

Ahora, _madeimoselle, _ le quedan dos opciones: Puede darme su palabra de que no dirá a nadie lo que ha pasado, o bien… ¿me permite preguntarle si usted lleva una vida divertida y emocionante?

¿Qué? Yo… bueno, se podría decir que… -enmudeció dándose cuenta de que su vida no era ni la mitad de emocionante que cuando Heiji la arrastraba en sus casos-.

¿No le parecería una buena idea… para compensarme, quiero decir… romper las normas de vez en cuando y acompañarme en mi búsqueda?

¡¿QUE? Pero… ¿quiere decir robar joyas con usted? No…

Yo no robo joyas por placer, solo ando buscando algo… si no encuentro lo que busco lo devuelvo… además mis acciones hacen feliz a la gente…

Pero…

Llevo demasiado tiempo intentando encontrar una joya en concreto, y me he dado cuenta que necesito ayuda. Concretamente tú ayuda. Además… Últimamente los policías y detectives están buscándome sin descanso alguno, si aceptara mi propuesta quizás cierto personaje le prestaría más atención…

¡Idiota! Perdone… lo siento… quería decir que creo que le daré solamente mi palabra si cree que podría confiar en mí.

Le daré 24 horas. Mañana a las 9 la espero en este mismo tejado. Piénselo.

Y sin articular más palabra, desplegó de nuevo el ala delta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eran las 7 y media del día después. Kazuha contemplaba las noticias donde hablaban de cierto ladrón de guante blanco, relatando todas sus "proezas". No le parecía tan malas sus intenciones después de todo. Pero debía ser racional. ¿Qué haría ella a sus 21 años asaltando edificios y escapando de la policía? Todo esto sin contar que su padre era uno de esos policías. Pero luego se le presentó la imagen de Heiji Hattori corriendo detrás de ella intentando agarrarla… con unas esposas. Tenía que ser realista, y conociéndolo le daría igual esposar a un criminal, que esposar a su propia madre… o a su ex mejor amiga en este caso.

Estuvo meditando el asunto hasta que llegaron las 9 menos cuarto. Aunque fuera a rechazar su propuesta, tenía que decirle algo, así que se dirigió a el mismo tejado donde la había dejado la noche anterior… todavía presa en sus pensamientos y dudas. Subió las escaleras del hotel a el cual le pertenecía el tejado y esperó. Llego al cabo de dos minutos, rodeado de la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Llevaba algo en sus manos.

Hola de nuevo _madeimoselle_, ¿ha hecho ya su elección?

Bueno… -Al ver a aquel personaje misterioso le entraron las ganas de echarlo todo a perder y convertirse en su compañera- Todavía tengo mis dudas… ¿cuál sería el papel que desempeñaría estando a su lado?

Jo le daría el paquete que tengo en mis manos, y usted me podría acompañar a todos mis espectáculos ofreciéndome vuestra ayuda… también podría dejarse perseguir por cierto det…

¡Por favor! ¿Podría dejar de atormentarme ya? ¡Ya sé que Heiji Hattori no me hace caso! Ya sé que se fue a cumplir el sueño de su vida y no se dio cuenta de que…

¿Perdone?

Lo hare!

Esta segura señorita? Es bastante arriesgado…

No me lo haga repetir dos veces

¡Está bien, está bien! –una sonrisa surgía en los labios del ladrón- ¿mañana a las 10 de las noche hace algo?

No… ¿pero no querría usted que tuviera un poco más de practica?

Confío plenamente en usted… ah, por cierto, llámeme Kaito –Le guiñó el ojo- ¡espero que el atuendo sea de su agrado!

¿Qué?

El paquete que llevaba consigo Kaito apareció en las manos de Kazuha, y cuando levantó cabeza para darle las gracias ya había huido.

Kazuha, eres una idiota, pensó para sus adentros la chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personages, que son de Gosho Aoyama

**CAPITULO 2**

Dos meses habían pasado después de aquel encuentro, y como no, se habían cometido nuevos robos. Kazuha recordaba con alegría y excitación cada uno de ellos, cosa que hacia feliz al ladrón y enervaba especialmente a Heiji Hattori, que había vuelto alarmado por la llamada de su compañero Shinichi Kudo.

Heiji perseguía a la compañera de Kaito durante todos los hurtos, olvidando completamente a el mago, ya que esta le resultaba familiar pero todavía no recordaba el por qué. Shinichi y Ran, que habían reconocido a Kazuha desde el primer momento, lo intentaban hacer razonar sin ningún resultado y lo más gracioso era que cuando ellos intentaban contactar con la chica, respondía con mensajes de texto cortos que poco ayudaban a las excusas de Heiji: "lo siento por desaparecer sin avisar, estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones en Brasil."

El detective del oeste no lo reconocería, pero la acompañante de Kid lo llevaba bastante intrigado. Como el vestido que Kaito le había regalado le hacía mostrar unas curvas indecentes, el pobre quedaba hechizado con su sonrisa maliciosa, sus movimientos gráciles y su ingenio. En todos los robos había demostrado no ser marioneta de Kid, y de todas sus trampas salía sin ningún problema, cosa que lo atraía más a aquella mujer, y por ello se sentía traicionando a Kazuha.

Kazuha. Aquella aho, que había robado (curiosa palabra) su corazón con su hermosa sonrisa y su inquietante capacidad de ponerlo de los nervios en los momentos más incómodos. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero lo había dejado partido en dos cuando se negó a acompañarlo en su camino. En parte tenía razón, tendría que haberse confesado antes de pedirle partir, pero estaba tan seguro de que diría que sí…

Una llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Solo quería que fuese una persona, sin embargo la voz que le respondió era Ran.

-¿Heiji?

-¡Hola Ran! –Dijo desanimado el pobre detective- ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Has recibido el mensaje?

-¿Qué mensaje? –Preguntó Heiji, imaginándose a donde iría a parar el asunto- ¿Kaito Kid ha enviado un mensaje?

-Si… Shinichi quería que te llamara para preguntar si lo habías descifrado ya.

-¿Es que es tan complicado que el mismísimo Shinichi Kudo no lo puede resolver? –Dijo con malicia, dirigiéndose corriendo al buzón. Tal como esperaba había una carta con su dirección, y sin más remitente que Kaito Kid el Ladrón y su acompañante.

-¡Baka! ¡Yo lo resolví antes de que nacieras! –Gritó Shinichi desde el otro lado de la línea, pero resultó que gritaba al aire, ya que Heiji estaba brincando de alegría cmo cada vez que recibía un desafío. Seguía siendo un crio en el fondo.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Kazuha observaba preocupada a Kaito, que estaba tendido en la cama suplicando clemencia.

-Por favor Kazuha te lo pido como a… a… ¡atchus!

-Vamos, ni hablar. Te crees que vas a salir a robar con este gripazo? ¡Estás loco!

-¡Pero es que ya he enviado la carta! No me puedo ti… ti… ¡atchus! –Kaito la miró con la cara de perrito debajo la lluvia pero no surgió ningún efecto.

-¡Caerías del ala delta! Es demasiado arriesgado Kaito, no podemos ir –Concluyó Kazuha.

-Está bien, yo no puedo ir… ¡pero quizás tu si! –dijo ilusionado.

-¿Te ha subido la fiebre? Yo… no podría, ¿acaso no ves que soy una principiante?

-Kazuha escucha… a… ¡Atchus! Últimamente no necesitas prácticamente mi ayuda, te será de lo más fácil encontrar la joya, además es un robo fácil…

-Sí, ¡pero recuerda que la policía me busca especialmente esperando a que cometa el más mínimo error! Y yo sé que no estoy preparada…

-Kazuha, te lo suplico ¡COMETE ESE ROBO POR MI! Yo… nunca he cancelado un robo… pero si tú pudieras hacer esto por mí… no puedo arruinar la reputación de mi padre…

-¿Tu padre? –preguntó Ella extrañada.

-¡Esto ahora no viene al caso! Por favor Kazuha… ¡Tú ya conoces el plan!

-…-

-Kazuha…

-De acuerdo… pero deja que me ponga tu traje, así parecerá que vas tú solo.

-¡Genial!

Estuvieron repasando el plan toda la tarde, y cuando se fue para dejarlo descansar este se levantó para verla salir del piso. "Kazuha…" pensó. Le recordaba mucho a su Aoko "Aoko… ¿dónde demonios debes estar? Des de que te fuiste a la academia de policía que no nos vemos… te echo de menos".

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Aoko Nakamori dirigía el tráfico aburridamente. Mientras dejaba circular a unos y retenía el paso a otros, pensaba en el robo que habían anunciado para aquella noche. "Es tan rebuscado…" pensó "bueno, a lo mejor debería decir SON tan rebuscados"

Siempre que pensaba en Kid, le venía a la mente su amigo, Kaito Kuroba, aquel mago de poca monta que había sido su mejor amigo… ¿O algo más? Siempre pensó que sus sentimientos hacia el no eran correspondidos, y había tanto que no lo veía… "Te echo de menos" pensó.

Eran las 11 de la noche.

Kazuha, que tenía que hacer su entrada triunfal desde el tejado del museo observaba a los policías con una media sonrisa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Desde ahí arriba parecían hormigas, hormigas armadas y peligrosas por supuesto. Su padre, Shinichi, Ran y Heiji también debían estar por allí… se ruborizó un poco al pensar en el chico. "¡Eres una tonta infantil!" se dijo para calmar los nervios. Después de comprobar la hora saltó desde su escondrijo hasta el balcón, hizo una reverencia y entró.

Los policías al verla entrar empezaron el tiroteo que ella freno con el truco de la "capa escudo". Se sacó del bolsillo un somnífero y lo destapó poniéndose la mascarilla. Entre una cosa y otra le quedó toda la cara cubierta, así que nadie sospechó que era una impostora. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la vitrina y rasgando el vidrio consiguió crear un pequeño círculo que despegó con una baldosa, al más estilo espía, pero de repente aparecieron por la puerta de la sala sus mayores temores. Si, sus mayores temores tenían nombre, y estos eran Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori.

Heiji estaba distraído, buscado a su acompañante pero como no la encontró se centró otra vez en el ladrón. El ladrón o más bien dicho la ladrona salió corriendo del lugar buscando una salida, pero al verse acorralada no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo entre los detectives, una maniobra bastante chapucera y que solo funcionó por el "factor sorpresa".

Las escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo eran estrechas, y solo se podía ir de uno en uno. Tan estrechas eran que era prácticamente imposible que ella pudiera cambiarse de ropa tan deprisa, pero… de todas formas, ¿que hubieran dicho si se hubieran encontrado a Kazuha Toyama en el salón de un museo cerrado a las 11 y media de la noche? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Como obra de un milagro, encontró unos baños en los cuales entro, pero al entrar en el de mujer los dos se engañaron y entraron en el de caballeros. Kazuha hizo un espectacular salto desde ahí y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, pero lo que no savia era que Aoko Nakamori acababa de ver a Kaito Kid convertirse en una chica con coleta.

Aquí está la segunda parte… ¡ya queda solo un capitulo para el final! Me gustaría haber relatado el primer robo, pero tenía que ser un threeshot, ¡así que no podrá ser! De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado la idea tanto como a mi… de todas formas, estoy a punto de preparar otro fic sobre la pareja, nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Era una mañana normal en el despacho de la comisaria de Shinichi Kudo. Este todavía estaba un poco pensativo por lo que ocurrió la ultima luna llena, y por la manera en que sucedió le ponía los nervios de punta. Solo faltaban tres días para la siguiente, y tenían que estar atentos.

Heiji, sentado en una butaca intentaba buscar información en los diarios, mirando si algún periodista despistado había sacado alguna foto que ayudara. De repente alguien entro en la puerta, y resultó ser Aoko.

Buenos días Shinichi-sama.

Ya sabes que me puedes llamar Shinichi, Aoko.

Está bien… bueno, como veo que Heiji también está aquí les quería comentar algo que sucedió la pasada luna llena… Descubrí que Kaito Kid no es quien parece.

Que quieres decir Aoko? –Preguntaron los dos intrigados.

Yo creo que Kid es… una mujer.

¿Una mujer? –Dijo Hattori. Esto a Shinichi no le pareció raro, pues ya encontró un poco extraña la manera de comportarse de Kaito la pasada luna llena.

Sí, y de hecho he investigado sobre sus características y creo que puedo decir con total seguridad que Kaito Kid es Kazuha Toyama.

¡QUE DISPARATE! –Bufo Heiji incrédulo.

Cálmate Heiji. Si, probablemente la que robo las joyas fuera una mujer en esta ocasión, sin embargo estoy convencido de solo fue esta vez.

Pero Kazuha no pudo…

Heiji, despierta de una vez. Kazuha es la compañera de Kid, ¡ya te lo he dicho un millar de veces! Tú no tienes la culpa, pero ella quizás se aburría de su rutina y Kid le propuso…

¡No me lo creo! ¡Y te lo demostrare! ¡En el próximo robo pienso cazar a la compañera de Kid y te la traeré para que tú mismo puedas decirme que no es ella! ¡Y tanto que lo hare!

Heiji… -Dijeron Shinichi y Aoko apenados por la tozudería del chico.

Entonces Heiji salió por la puerta grande, como se suele decir.

Se paseó por las calles de Tokio, recordando su infancia con ella. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Tenía que cazar a esa sinvergüenza que se hacía pasar por Kazuha, pues él seguía pensando que todo había sido un engaño de Kid para que el dejara el caso. No, nunca iba a hacerlo.

Justo había pasado un día, cuando la carta de desafío de Kid fue enviada a las autoridades. Los detectives, que habían recibido también el reclamo, se reunieron para intentar idear un plan de acción definitivo y llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era que Shinichi y Heiji se posicionaran junto a la esmeralda que quería robar. El plan era que Kaito y Kazuha se sintieran nerviosos y tuvieran más oportunidades de cazarlos.

Al salir de la reunión, Aoko y Ran esperaban a los detectives ¡nosotras también queremos atraparlos! Dijeron, y los consiguieron convencer de que la noche de autos ellas dos estarían allí para la emboscada, pues si Kazuha era la ladrona, tendría también que asustarle la presencia de Ran. Aoko había insistido en que quería cazar a ese sinvergüenza y descubrirle la cara con sus propias manos.

Eran las once de la noche. Todos los policías se habían posicionado en sus puestos y Shinichi, Heiji, Aoko y Ran estaban ya junto a la esmeralda. Todo estaba preparado para el espectáculo, que todos deseaban a medias que terminara dando punto final a los robos.

En el edificio de enfrente, dos figuras blancas se miraban la escena que habían montado los policías y se reían para ocultar sus nervios de antes de cada robo. Kazuha había tomado unas cuantas clases de ala delta, por lo que ya podía utilizar la que venía incluida en su traje. La verdad es que todavía se preguntaba como en solo un botón salía ese armatoste de la capa.

Kaito estaba más excitado que otros días, puesto que aquella joya podía ser la definitiva, o al menos ser de gran ayuda en su búsqueda. Su compañera sin embargo, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no le había contado a Kaito su desliz en dejar que casi la atraparan y temía que los descubrieran por su culpa.

Cuando llegó la hora, bajaron volando elegantemente siendo vitoreados por el público, y recibiendo también muchos carraspeos por parte de los policías. Sin perder tiempo llegaron al tejado, donde unos policías aguardaban su llegada. Kaito no se quería complicar, y eligió tirar un somnífero para dejarlos a todos dormidos y poder ellos tirarse tranquilamente por los conductos de ventilación, cosa que ya era una costumbre para los ladrones.

Al llegar a la trampilla que les dejaba ver la sala, ambos quedaron petrificados. Una por ver a tanta gente conocida, aunque ya se lo esperaba y el otro por ver a aquella persona ¿Aoko, que diablos haces tú aquí? Se preguntó. Después de aquellos momentos previos la tensión se disipó un poco y pudieron desatornillar la reja con más tranquilidad.

Por suerte, los cogían de espalda así que no tuvieron problemas a aterrizar pero un momento de torpeza de Kazuha les costó a los dos su descubrimiento. Los otros se giraron deprisa y se quedaron paralizados al verlos allí, como salidos de la nada. Compartieron unos minutos muy tensos, y finalmente Kaito habló haciendo una voz más grave para no ser reconocido por Aoko.

Vaya, ¡que sorpresa encontraros aquí! Lástima que estas dos bellas damas vayan a ver como dos detectives pierden su honra esta noche.

¡De eso nada! –Gritaron los aludidos.

"Vaya, Kaito se está comportando de forma muy desconsiderada…" meditó Kazuha sin quitar la vista de la esmeralda. Kaito se cansó de tanto rato con la cara de póker y decidió tirar una bomba de luz, cegando a los detectives y a Kazuha de paso. "¡ESTE NO ES MI DIA!" se dijo un poco irritado, y sin perder tiempo abrió la vitrina que solo hizo sonar una estúpida alarma. Como la bomba que había tirado era especialmente fuerte, tuvo que alargar el brazo a Kazuha para agarrarla y poder huir de ahí. Corrieron por las escaleras hasta arriba del edificio, pero fueron seguidos rápidamente por los chicos.

Las escaleras eran interminables, y les costaba creer que hubieran llegado hasta allí tan rápidamente escurriéndose por unas tuberías. Kaito creyó conveniente que se separaran, pero tenían pocas opciones. Corriendo como unos locos deslumbraron una puerta en el pasillo, que Kaito aprovechó para empujar a Kazuha y seguir con la persecución por caminos diferentes. Pero cuando vio que Heiji corría a meterse por la puerta se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Solo esperaba no ser delatado.

Así que volvió a la marcha porque Shinichi, Ran y Aoko le pisaban los talones.

"¿¡Que hago, que hago, que hago!" se decía Kazuha mientras seguía a toda pastilla por el pasadizo que conducía a una especie de terraza. Pero cuando llegó al borde, y estando a punto de saltar, algo frio se enroscó en su muñeca haciendo un ligero clic. Siguió la correa de las esposas hasta llegar a una mano oscura, como la piel de su propietario, Heiji Hattori.

¡Ahora sí que estaba perdida! Pero no, todavía le quedaba una última esperanza. Mientras Heiji la intentaba atraer hacia él con cierta delicadeza, ella intentó poner cara de póker y sacar un pañuelo. Heiji se quedó parado. Ella con mucho cuidado lo depositó encima de su parte de la esposa y cuando la descubrió estaba liberada. Hizo un salto dejando todavía parado a Heiji y se dispuso a saltar, pero algo la echó hacia delante. Un disparo.

Kazuha cayó en los brazos de Heiji, sangrando por el roce de una bala en su brazo. No era nada grave, se veía fácilmente, pero la chica perdió los nervios. El dolor, el cansancio, la adrenalina, el miedo, la angustia y otras emociones que no supo denominar se le juntaron de golpe, y no pudo sino que ponerse a llorar en los brazos del chico. Heiji la acercó más a su cuerpo, intentándose convencer que solo era porque estaba llorando, ¡y no la iba a dejar así! Pero entonces recordó algo. Ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, completamente indefensa… podía comprobar quien era… limpiar el nombre de Kazuha… pero algo interrumpió su debate interno.

Heiji… lo… siento…

Ka… ¿¡Kazuha!

No… te enfades, por favor…

Entonces Kazuha se quitó el antifaz que cubría su rostro y también el gorro que ocultaba su pelo. Bajó la cabeza arrepentida, esperando el sermón. Heiji le acarició una mejilla, ausente, porque su cabeza andaba a millones que kilómetros ¡mierda, Kudo tenía razón! Se dijo, pero se dio cuenta que lo importante ahora era sacar a Kazuha de ahí para llevarla a la ambulancia. Necesitaba un plan.

Kazuha… ¿tú podrías volar hasta el edificio de enfrente?

Me duele… pero creo que sí.

Genial! Digo, debes volar hasta ese edificio cambiarte y bajar.

Pero para qué?

Puedes fingir que has sido víctima de una bala perdida.

Pero tu…

No te preocupes por mí, volveremos a vernos…

Cuando?

Mañana, a las tres, en aquel parque donde íbamos con Ran y Shinichi…

Heiji…

¡Hazlo aho!

¡Está bien está bien!

Kazuha se levantó de los brazos de Heiji, no muy contenta, y se dirigió al balcón. Procurando que todos estuvieran distraídos intento lanzarse lo más rápido posible y sin vacilar mucho en alcanzar el vuelo. Se perdió entre el gentío y habiéndose cambiado ya de ropa de dirigió a la ambulancia más próxima.

Simultáneamente a todos aquellos sucesos, Kaito iba siendo perseguido por Shinichi, Ran y Aoko. Aoko y Shinichi estaban a punto de alcanzarlo pero de repente Ran tropezó con un escalón cayendo varios metros abajo, por lo que Shinichi fue a socorrerla. Aoko, como iba muy avanzada no se dio cuenta y siguió hasta llegar al tejado del piso.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes, y entonces Kaito le hizo adiós con la mano y se acercó a las sombras de nuevo… pero Aoko lo evitaría a cualquier precio.

¡KAITO KUROBA! ¿Quieres darte la vuelta y dejar de darme la espalda como un desagradecido?

¿Desagradecido? –Respondió Kaito sin darse cuenta de que se delataba a sí mismo- ¿En serio Aoko? Yo no te dejé tirada para irme a una academia de policía… fuiste tú quien me dejo completamente solo Aoko Nakamori!

Kaito… tú… ¡me mentiste!

Mierda. ¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda! ¡Se acababa de descubrir ante Aoko! ¡Y pensaba que tenía que desconfiar de Kazuha!

Por favor Kaito… -interrumpió Aoko- por favor, tienes que dejarlo, ahora que puedes, ¡algún día te mataran!

Yo… ¡Aoko, no puedo! ¡Tengo, tengo que descubrir quién mató a mi padre… vengar su muerte!

¿Crees que él estaría orgulloso de que dejaras tu vida a parte y mintieras a todo el mundo solamente para vengar su muerte? tu padre ya no ésta Kaito, deberías reconstruir tu vida de nuevo, no…

¡Él quería que lo vengara! Él lo tenía todo planeado, quería que fuera Kaito Kid!

¡PERO YO NO LO QUIERO!

Aoko…

Te… estas comportando de manera estúpida Kaito, y yo te necesito, me he sentido muy sola sin saber nada de ti…

¿Cómo lo has descubierto? –intentó cambiar de tema Kaito.

No lo sabía, ha sido solo una acorazonada… ¡no quería que te fueras!

Aoko…

Si, ya sé que estas pensando, ¡pero por favor dame una oportunidad!

¿Qué?

Si! Una oportunidad de ser felices, de hacerte feliz…

Kaito meditó unos instantes sobre su propuesta. Ser feliz… él era feliz realizando los robos, pero también era muy feliz junto a Aoko…

Escucha Aoko, ¿has viajado alguna vez en ala delta?

Yo? Nunca…

¿Te apetecería…?

¡Kaito! Yo…

Kaito se acercó a Aoko y la abrazo gentilmente, destapándose el monóculo y el gorro. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y los dos juntos se perdieron en el cielo oscurecido.

"Bueno, quizás papa, haya llegado el momento de que Kaito Kid empiece a vivir su vida" se dijo Kaito

Eran las tres de la tarde del día siguiente. Heiji se acercó sigilosamente a la figura que estaba sentada en el cerezo.

Heiji yo…

Mierda, ¿cómo has sabido que venía?

No lo sé, reconocí tus pasos –dijo Kazuha un poco más animada.

Heiji se sentó junto a ella y cuidadosamente puso su brazo rodeando sus hombros.

¿Cómo te encuentras?

Yo… bien, los de la ambulancia despotricaron un buen rato sobre la torpeza de los policías y luego me curaron la herida, es muy leve

Me alegro

Escucha Heiji…

¿Sí?

Quiero que sepas que he devuelto el traje a Kaito, pero que por amistad yo…

Si, ya sé que no lo delataras, pero creo que Kaito no volverá a aparecer.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Solo lo sé –Dijo Heiji, recordando el discurso que les había soltado Aoko a los detectives sobre que lo había atrapado y echo hacer recapacitar… sonrió levemente mirando a los ojos a Kazuha.

Estabas muy guapa con ese vestido –Agregó con malicia.

Gracias…, y dime, ¿cuándo te marcharas?

¿A dónde?

A América… ya sabes, a resolver casos…

Si me voy vendrás conmigo

¿Cómo?

Kazuha por favor… siento que no te lo dijera antes, pero yo te quería, bueno, te quiero y quiero estar contigo para siempre…

Que tu… Heiji!

Kazuha se tiró literalmente encima de Heiji, ignorando su dolor en el hombro. Y así, en la hierba, los dos tumbados, Heiji sacó un pequeño anillo y ya se puede imaginar el resto.

Diez años después.

¡Kaito! ¿Ya has puesto el mantel? –Preguntó Aoko histéricamente.

¡Que si! –Respondió Kaito un poco mosqueado.

¿El de princesas? –Preguntó una vocecilla que no le llegaba siquiera a la cintura.

Se está lavando Asami, además, ¡no le vas a poner un mantel de princesas a dos chicos!

¿Por qué no?

¡No les gustara!

¡Pero a Naeko si!

¡Pero he dicho que está sucio!

¡Pues límpialo! –dijo la niña sin pensar en lo que decía.

¿Pero qué maneras son esas de tratar a tus mayores? ¡A tu cuarto castigada!

Kaito… -Dijo Aoko.

Otousan…

De acuerdo… pero olvídate del…

El pobre se quedó hablándole al aire, por que el timbre acababa de sonar y la niña se fue corriendo a recibirlos. Cuando abrió la puerta entraron saludando Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, Shinichi y tres niños que se fueron a jugar con la niña a su cuarto. Los padres de dicha niña salieron a saludar a sus amigos y se sentaron todos a la mesa esperando a que los niños bajaran. Ran se sentó al lado de Aoko y parecían realmente gemelas, cosa que comentó Shinichi.

¿Escuchen, nunca se han preguntado por qué se parecen tanto?

Yo también me pregunto porque te pareces tanto a Kaito.

¡Déjate de bromas, yo no me parezco a él! –Gritaron los aludidos provocando la risa de los demás presentes.

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por los niños que bajaban a comer algo. Naeko y Hiroshi Hattori se sentaron entre sus padres, el pequeño Conan que apenas tenía cuatro años se sentó entre sus padres, Shinichi y Ran, y por último Asami se trajo una silla para sentarse junto a su padre. Todos comieron muy entretenidos hablando y riendo, comentando los últimos casos por parte de los hombres, puesto que Kaito se había pasado al lado correcto de la ley, siendo Kaito todo lo "correcto" que se podía esperar. Las chicas y los niños hablaron del festival que estaba a punto de inaugurarse.

Cuando todos hubieron cenado Aoko se levantó para anunciar algo.

Bueno chicos, la verdad es que no os he invitado por que si…

¿A no? –Intervino Kaito con curiosidad- yo no sabía nada…

Quería anunciaros algo

¿El qué? –Preguntaron todos con expectación.

¡Estoy embarazada!

¡¿QUE! –Preguntó Kaito haciéndose notar por encima de todas las felicitaciones- ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO HAS DICHO?

¡Deja de gritar aho! –pero fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso.

¡Ala! –Gritaron los niños junto a Heiji, que seguía siendo un niño, y Shinichi al cual se le habían pegado ciertas costumbres de su breve temporada como Conan.

Kazuha se los quedo mirando enternecida, y después dirigió sus atenciones hacía la pareja.

¡Quién hubiera dicho que cuando aceptó aquella propuesta terminarían así!

**¡FIN! Espero que a nadie le haya parecido muy pastelero el asunto, ¡solo lo quería terminar bien! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? Muchas gracias a – por dejar review y a todos aquellos que habéis seguido la historia o simplemente la habéis leído. Pronto nos volveremos a "leer" porque preparo otro fic sobre DC. ¡Bye!**


End file.
